This invention relates to studs for terminal bushings of a generator and more particularly, to water-cooled studs.
Terminal bushing studs utilized in generators carry a large amount of current and even though the resistance is low, the energy loss is substantial and in the form of heat energy so that it is desirable to cool the stud by passing a cooling fluid therethrough. The cooling passages must be sealed to prevent leakage, easily drained to prevent freezing when the generator is shut down and they should be simple and easily manufactured.